The Mind of Prey
by Clockwick
Summary: "Never go into the woods." They said, "or he will get you.". Rated "M" for final chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the thought of Slender. Rated M for Mature.

* * *

I don't know how this could possibly happen. Anyone else would probably think that I was insane for believing such a thing. I mean, something this scary couldn't possibly happen to someone like me, right?

...

I guess I should clarify the situation.

I want to tell you of a legend, a story much older than I, a story that should be adhered to by all the little girls and boys. Once upon the dark times lived a… _thing_. There was no proper name for this _thing_. It would creep around the shadows of the woods looking for its next meal. This _thing_ was faceless, sharply dressed in a black suit, white shirt and tie, and had an elongated body with long arms and legs. It was said by the legends that only children could see this monster and that even cameras or radios would act up if anyone even tried to capture it on film. The_ thing's_ presence would cause paranoia and even insomnia due to fear. I could remember mothers and fathers begging or pleading for their children to listen…

"Never go into the woods." They said, "or he will get you."

Many would obey; for generations on end, but the oh-so-few that were brave enough to scoff at their parent's warnings and go into the woodlands were never heard from again. Families would weep for those they lost, peers would learn from the harsh example and it soon became common knowledge to stay clear of the woods and before long, the warnings died on everyone's tongue. Some people in the town even gave it a name, Slenderman, on account of the creature being so tall and thin. I didn't care if it's name was Bob-bo the flying monkey. As long as the thing stayed away from me, all would be grand, and this is where our story starts. Basically.

_"Mommy! He's back, he's back!" I had been seven and running from the woods towards my house. The uncommon thing was that it had been midday at the time of my sighting, "he's trying to get me Mommy. Please don't let him get me!"_

_"Sweetie, you know that those things only come out in the evening. It's just your imagination." My mother had been working on cleaning the dishes at the time this had happen. She knew of the tales the town talked about. She even had friends that vanished because they disobeyed, but she believed that if she ignored it, her troubles would go away._

_"No Mommy, look-look!" I pointed out our kitchen's tiny window towards the woods were I could clearly see the thing standing among the trees._

These events have been happening for quite a while. It first started out thirteen years ago with him just appearing out of the corner of my eye here or there. Then I would see him flicker into existence on the edge of the playground. With the mind-set of a seven year old, I didn't question it much but just ran away. Looking at that _thing _sparked this deep seeded fear from within my very soul. Everyone in my grade used to tease me about it because they thought I was next. They even made me a song,

_"One, two, Slendy's coming for you. Three, Four, better run some more. Five, Six, he'll get his hunger fix. Seven, Eight, stay up late. Nine, Ten, never scream again." They would chant during recess as they circled me. I could remember the tears I shed because they were all scaring me. I could even remember the look in many of the parent's eyes as they stood off in the distance to watch_.

It got to the point where it was too much and my family and I moved away from our tiny town in the country. I spent thirteen years away from that place only to return now. This is my journal of the incidents that occurred.

* * *

More to come later. Reviews are like chocolate, and I'm a chocoa-holic.


	2. Chapter 2

I still do not own the thought of Slender and I'm sorry if my writing is not captivating; I am simply trying out a new style. Rated M for Mature.

* * *

**Entry One**

No words could describe the day that I moved back home.  
I had lived my life to the fullest before this day only to return to the one true place where my nightmares were made of. With many years of counselling, I grew to forget of my horrid childhood, and the monsters that came with.

It was an unforeseen accident that brought me back to this place, the death of my father. It was only because of him that my mother and I were even here again. His final wishes were that he wanted to be buried in the town he grew up in, and here we were.

"Sarah-Lee, quit spacin' out and help move everything in. We need to finish by nightfall." Mrs. Lee dropped a light box of clothes out of the van and into her daughter's outstretched arms, who caught it with ease.

"But Mamma, you heard what the others said. That thing is gone." I huffed.

That's right, once my family and I left for good, it would of seemed like that _thing_ vanished along with us. There was no disappearances, no malfunctioning televisions or radios. It was like it never existed.

"Better safe than sorry." Was all Sarah-Lee heard as the door slammed shut, the last of the boxes finally unloaded.

* * *

Things were going so well for me now. I had finished my schooling while I was away in the city and even managed to get a job within the first week of living back in this tiny town. Mamma even started to get her color back that she lost while we lived in the city. She was returning to her old self and that was all that I could ever ask for.

Father's funeral was just the other day and It wasn't as bad as I had thought it would go, granted it did have one problem but everything else went as smoothly as possible. The whole town attended and welcomed back with open arms. Many of them had been friends of my parents and knowing that my mother had someone to lean against was a huge weight off my shoulders. Now the only problem that I had during that day wasn't the sorrow that tugged on my heart or the sight of my father being lowered into the ground. No.

While everyone else had moved inside due to the sun setting, I stood outside in front of his grave, still clutching my flower. My father had been my true savior from the nightmares; he was my knight in tarnished armor who fought to protect me. Now with him gone, I truly feared the monsters and their return. It had been his idea to move, away from his friends and family, at the cost of my well being. My father truly loved me.

A sudden snap of a twig shook me out of my thoughts to pivot around, looking for the noise.

_Great, my paranoia is back._

Grave markers littered the area around me, all identical and none were an inch out of place. The place was easily creepy and with the help of the setting sun, everything had a looming darkness hiding beneath it. When I turned back to my father's grave, I dropped his lily and turned to leave.

Ice. It froze my blood and chilled my muscles in their place. There, on the edge of the graveyard, stood a familiar sight that haunted my dreams. That _thing_.

"No, no..." I said more to myself, "you can't be real. You're not. If I can will you here, I can will you away!"

My therapist always told me that I was in control over my own imagination. He convinced me that this Slenderman was nothing more than an emotional blockage, something I had created out of my own head from fairy tale.  
I squeezed my eyes shut and clutched my head in hopes that he would simply vanish from my sight. When I opened them a few seconds later, not only was Slenderman still there, but he was closer.

Every blink of the eye had him flicker and move closer. Sometimes farther away, but mostly closer. I tried to turn and run but the fear of what Slenderman was came crashing back to the surface. Legends of children missing, devoured until unrecognizable. This creature held no mercy for those he hungered for and with each step it took, the harder I tried to escape.

Fear, it ultimately determines whether you live or die. It could fuel your need for survival or it could overwhelm you to the point of drowning.

Slenderman's arm outstretched towards me from meters away; that single move sent me packing. I turned and bolted from the graves, silently wishing for protection. I ran and ran as fast as I could, my legs pumped at the ground, ignoring the burn of unused muscles. I was not going to become one of those children that vanish without a fight. In fact,

Why was Slenderman chasing after me?

* * *

Sorry it is taking so long to establish some grounds here. Seriously, this will be a Rated M story! I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Entry Two**

That night I slept with my window bolted shut and my curtains drawn. I was not about to risk anything when it came to the Slenderman. He was well alive and I knew it. If I ever live to survive this whole ordeal I was going to make sure my therapist knows he was wrong.

"I'll give him the biggest middle finger... from a Slenderman's hand."

So that night, I slept curled up in a ball with my covers pulled tight as if they would protect me from the monsters. It had been my fathers and it still reminded me of the good times of my childhood. Every creak that the house had made sent my head snapping in every direction. Fuck my paranoia.

I fought hard to keep my eyes open but the sudden drift of cool air brought with it a lullaby that shattered all of my resolve. It was the song the kids used to sing about me that drove me to tears.

**I truly hated that song.**

"One, two, Slendy's coming for you." My eyes searched every nook and cranny before taking a sigh in relief.

"Three, four, better run some more." A yawn bubbled up from my throat as the room started to feel spiny, making me very disoriented.

"Five, six, he'll get his... hunger... fix..."

The song died in my throat as I felt the hands deep within my mind reach up and drag me further down into a subconscious state of deep sleep. What the hell was I in for?

* * *

Sarah-Lee's eyes opened only to know something was wrong instantly. Around her everything felt as if it was not what it really was, the exuberance of the world seemed gone and all that was left in its wake was a world of gray.

_What is place?_

She tried to move, to get up and run away, but her body would not allow her to do so. Sarah-Lee felt drunk. Her movements were sluggish and moving around made her slightly woozy. What the hell happened?

Slowly, she rose to sit on the unknown bed; everything around her had shadows that kept moving. It was as if everything was moving in place.

_The lights_ she thought, _they are messing with my head._

Little did she know that these dancing shadows had conscious thought and weren't apart of her imagination- no, this was **his** world.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Her voice carried far past the door-less room. The hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention at the hidden dangers within the room. If she could use her voice to find anyone for help, the same would go for those that could try to harm her. Sarah-Lee's voice was a double edge sword.

"**Hunger...**" crept a voice. It slithered from beneath her bed and sent chills down her spine. It was that very voice that seemed to snap Sarah-Lee out of whatever she was feeling and started to feel panicky. Her eyes dart from the left to the right as she tried to calm her nerves but that proved useless. There was no fucking way she was going to relax in this room.

"What, who's there?!" She clutched her blanket to her close out of fear, far too scared to look under the bed to see what was there. "Go away!"

"**Feeeeed meeeee**" it hissed. She didn't know if it was possible, but the voice sounded of age and time; something that could possibly be what the nightmares were made from.

Suddenly, out from the shadows shot out these dark-like appendages which proceeded to wrap around her wrists, forearms, neck and ankles; successfully pinning her to the bed. She thrashed about until all the shadows seemed to melt from their hiding places and converged at the foot of her bed where the dark mass unstably took a form only to shudder and puff outward. As it shrank, its form stabilized and took shape of her nightmares. Slenderman. Sarah-Lee's head shook in disbelief and her struggling increased against the tentacle-like appendages that sprouted from its back were still around her limbs.

"Let me go!" She commanded, "I'm not afraid of you!"

The Slenderman tilted its head to the side and leaned in slightly for a better look.

"**Lies...**" The creature extended its hand to move a piece of her hair out of the way, "**you smell of fear.**"

"Fuck yeah I'm scared. You've made my life hell because you terrorized my town! Yo-" the tentacle around her neck tightened, creating difficulty in her breathing. She assumed this was its way of shutting her up.

"**Hunger**" its voice echoed without the use of a mouth; its voice was inside her head!

"Sorry buddy but I won't be enough to satisfy that thirteen year hunger you have. Yeah, that's right. I know you haven't eaten any children for more than a decade. So little ole me just won't do for those choppers of yours- if you have any."

Sarah-Lee had a problem with rambling whenever she became scared. This was one of those incidences. The Slenderman only leaned forward more at an unnatural angle and touched Sarah-Lee on the forehead with one lone finger. In that lone touch, she saw clips of his hunts from generations back. She watched as the scenes flashed in front of her eyes; the sights of children running, fighting for their lives. Some tried shooting the Slenderman, and others tried hiding in small places. But in all the visions it showed her, not once did he out-right devour them.

"If you don't feed off of their flesh, then what do you do?" Now she was heavily confused.

She became aware of an appendage's tip wiggle against her ankle. It was drawing lazy circles while being idle. Such a small act made her shudder. For the bad or for the good, she couldn't tell you. Slenderman slipped his hands through her hair and as his thumbs pressed to her temple she watched as he devoured a child's mind and soul through sleep and when he finished, the body would be absorbed like all the rest.

Sarah-Lee wasn't going to lie and say she wasn't happy to know she wasn't going to have her flesh ripped from her bones. She preferred if the Slenderman stuck a straw in her head and sucked her dry; sounds less painful if you asked her.

"Um, I'm not sure if you got the memo Slendy, but I'm not a kid anymore. You shouldn't be feeding on me, I mean… You've never fed on adults before..." Sarah-Lee just had a way with words didn't she? The grip around her arms tightened and a growl bubbled from the Slenderman as he held her off the bed and closer to him. He slipped his hands out of her hair and held her chin as if inspecting her.

"**Different**" he said, "**no survivors.**"

The way he said it sent a bolt of ice down her back as she fought to hide the fear in her eyes. Was she supposed to be his next meal? Has he been waiting all this time to feast?

"That's fucked up."

_Damnmit, I said what I thought out loud again!_

"**Hunger**" It pressed again. The voice sent shivers down her spine, and she cowered in his hold.

"But why can I see you? I'm not supposed to! You can't eat me until you give me some answers first."

"**Not ready**" was the only thing he said while the fingers of his free hand skimmed across her exposed leg. Such a gesture was unexpected and goaded the smallest squeak from her lips. He didn't even bother to look away as he continued his ministrations and when Sarah-Lee tried shying away from his touch, his grip tightened around her, to warn her.

To Sarah-Lee this just did not make any sense to her; what had he meant by her not being ready? Did he mean for her to be cooked or something? These thoughts bounced around in her head as her eyes kept a close watch on the Slenderman. His touch had surprised her, not because it was unexpected, but because of the warmth that it held. Heat radiated off of his form as if he was another living thing. What was this creature?

"Slenderman how am I not ready?" She inquired while still being held in mid-air.

The sudden question sent her flying across the room and against the wall with him closely pressed up against her. She still had her wrists held and tried to pull her arms in front of her to put some distance between the Slenderman, but all was for naught when her bindings tugged them back and above her head. No longer did he use a tentacle around her neck, but rather his hand. His grip on her neck held her still as he leaned in close with a hiss.

"**Not you**" was all it said.

The impulsive deed had Sarah-Lee winded and shocked. If she wasn't who he was talking about, then what could he possibly mean; how was he not ready?

* * *

What Sarah-Lee did not realize was that, during the scuffle, her simple attire of shorts and shirt crumpled and showed more than was intended. Her stomach was showing and this caught the Slenderman's attention to muse over.

Here she was, his dinner. Her and her family had evaded him for years and finally he was going to receive what was rightfully his.

Her dreams.

Her soul.

Her very self.

His people could not deviate from their prey once it was chosen, so to be granted such satisfaction of finally acquiring his meal was just bittersweet. He had planned on feeding off of her dreams here, in his world, but something was off. Here she was, ready for devouring, and yet, he had other desires. Her flesh itself tempted him; he wanted to spend hours running his hands over her skin as she lay there, unable to move. She would react to the simplest of touches, her pulse quickened and her face flushed. What a _delicious_ sight.

"**I hunger for your flesh**" His words were but a whisper in her ear that brought about a gasp. Slenderman was enjoying this type of hunting. The hunger within seemed to grow as his little meal squirmed to his touch. Sometimes she'd gasp and other times she'd sigh, all he did was test the waters.

"**More.**" His words coaxed her into a calm; his lullaby began to play again within her head,

_One, two, Slendy's coming for you. Three, four, better run some more. Five, six, he'll get his hunger fix. Seven, eight, stay up late. Nine, ten, never scream again._

His hand eased off on her throat to join his other that was caressing her sides. He'd start low and travel upwards only to double back down and repeat again, watching the bumps that would react in his wake.

His extra arms that protruded from his back grew longer to encircle her arms, pinning her them together above her head, she was truly helpless.

"Let me go" she panted.  
Though she said such things, they held no significance- she didn't mean it. The look in her eye was changing into something darker, more… animalistic. It was then that more of his appendages sprouted from his back, wrapping themselves around every possible inch of her flesh. They caressed her, stroked her, and teased her. Slenderman watched while he held onto her hips, as they crept under her shirt, slowly raising it until such supple mounds of flesh met the cool air.

Her back arched when they wrapped around her breasts, her jaw slacked when they groped and slithered across her nipples. She shuddered at the sensation and looked up to her captor.

"Slendy" she gasped when he pinched and twisted her nipples. His hands took the place of his tentacles and his grip was less than gentle towards her.

"**Look how much you've grown Sarah-Lee.** **I could just eat you up**"

And eat her he did. She felt him bite hard on her collar without breaking drawing blood. She wanted to move her arms but he held her fast to the wall. The sounds from her lips drove him forward to savor the taste of her. He nibbled and sucked on her sweet flesh marking her as his own, and still she squirmed beneath, silently begging for more.

His hands never stayed idle though, they kept their pace of pinching and groping until that flush crept to her neck and she never saw any of this coming. His tentacles were becoming antsy from simply rubbing her flesh, they wanted a go at their master's new playmate and, deprived of other thoughts, they crept over her shorts and began making their way to her heated core, rubbing where she needed it least. Slenderman was teasing her.

"Slendy!" she squeaked. So much was happening and she could feel herself quickly drowning in this sensation. She wanted relief; to be touched, she wanted more and with the way that she begged had him stop everything to look at her.

No words were needed as he flung her back onto the bed. With her limbs finally free she pounced only to be caught again by those extra arms, and was pinned to the bed.  
And what a sight she was. Sarah-Lee, held to the bed with her shorts hung low and her shirt up high, even a being such as him could not deny such a sight. He straddled her thighs and trailed his fingers up her torso again, past the swells of her breasts and along her jaw line; marveling in how much she's grown. He could recollect the times of her youth where she barely reached the counter. How could such a small child turn into this?

As he slid a hand up and along her jaw, flicking his thumb over her lips, to which she took greedily. She licked and sucked on the lone digit with such favor while staring only at him.

Extra arms sprouted from his back to help lift and separate her legs, giving his tentacles the freedom to caress in any way that they wished and, to their delight, they went straight for her very core and began to stroke her through her shorts once more.

"Ah!" Sarah-Lee blushed, never being touched like that before. In hindsight of this whole…event, she was still a virgin and never enjoyed anyone knowing that little fact. She never found the right person to give it to and did not want to just throw it away. Guess who had iron morals?

Sarah-Lee was soaking wet in just a few strokes and she wanted more; she wanted contact. Her hips began to rock automatically to his touches, until Slenderman slowly guided his fingerless appendages to the edges of her shorts and pulled them off in one fluid motion. The dirty article was thrown across the room and before it hit the ground, Slenderman was face deep between her legs with multiple tentacles.

One tested the flesh; a quick flick across her clit sent her back off the bed in a voiceless scream. He had to pin her hips to the bed to continue on. Another slide the length of it along her core and only dipped its tip in, resulting in Sarah-Lee's hips bucking. It was when he saw her tears of frustration did he give her what she wanted; gently he slid a tentacle in before slamming her to the hilt.

Those tears came with a voiceless scream. She could not voice her pain!

_Nine, ten, never scream again…_

Sarah-Lee could not move, to avoid the pain, for he kept her still. She did not even have to look down to see the trail of blood drip down her thigh, but that did halt the Slenderman. He was new to the studying of humans and tilted his head at the mysterious liquid. He paused his movement until she clearly calmed down enough to rock her hips for more. The sensation thrilled him with each thrust into her; they both shuddered in pleasure when her pain had finally ebbed away.

While one tentacle thrust into her, two more played and vibrated on her clit. The feeling had his Sarah-Lee clench up, making it difficult for him up until she came. Her release did not stop the Slenderman from thrusting, it actually help lubricate his motion and his thrusts continued, gradually gained speed until he had her bouncing from the force.

"Slendy!" Her voice brought him to his edge, his tentacle enlarged inside her and they both came together. Her sex felt raw and each could feel the other's pulse. Slenderman had just had sex with a human.

When he pulled out of her, black goo oozed out of her as she laid there, panting. His hunt was finally over and it almost saddens him to have it so. The reason why there were never any stories about a human and a Slenderman was because none could survive the company of one. From the time her eyes opened to the room she was infected, slowly descending into death via poison of Slenderman. With every touch, he spread his poison, and coming inside her was just the icing on the cake.

Sarah-Lee was still lying where he had left her and her eyes were losing life fast. She did not cry or scream at him for what he had done. She saw it as a kindness she could not receive from any other monster that was out there. He had made her final moments an explosion for her. Literally.

Sarah-Lee died that night in her bed with Slenderman holding his hand to her head. Her dreams were sucked from her very mind, her soul as well and soon her body began to dissolve into his arm. This is just another hunt for the Slenderman. So watch out, when you're walking out alone, for you can never outrun the Slenderman. He will always catch you.

_One, two, Slendy's coming for you. Three, four, better run some more. Five, six, he'll get his hunger fix. Seven, eight, stay up late. Nine, ten, never scream again._

* * *

The End


End file.
